Love Don't Run
by HoldxOn
Summary: After being cheated on, the sweetheart diva feels she'll never be good enough for anyone. That is until the Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect superstar comes along. Longer summery in 1st chapter. Rated T for some swearing and violence *not much violence*
1. Chapter 1

**Summery (long version): After being cheated on, the sweetheart diva feels she'll never be good enough for anyone. That is until the Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect superstar comes along. He teaches the diva how to love again and what love is all about. Love Don't Run.**

_**A/N: There will be John Morrison hate. I don't hate John Morrison in fact. I love the guy. But for this story I wanted him to portray as the bad guy. Never have I or will I think that he actually did anything that will be mentioned in this story. This is all just a part of my crazy imagination. So see that little blue button that says Review at the bottom? Yeah? Well click it and type me what ya think! Thank you so much! And enjoy!**_

**Chapter One**

"You were cheating on me?" Melina was upset and hurt. _How could he!_

"Mel its not what you think." John Morrison tried to save face. He couldn't let this babe slip through his grasp.

"Really?" Melina kinda scoffed at that one. "So Kelly's just pregnant with your child is not what I think? After she told me you cheated on me?" Melina snapped. _How could he do this?_ So many questions were filling the diva's mind.

"Melina! I never meant to hurt you!" Morrison yelled.

"Too late!" Melina felt tears fill her eyes. Never had something or someone hurt her this badly. With blurred vision she fought the ring off her left ring finger. "Give this to Kelly. Since you want to flaunt your manhood around!" She threw the ring at him as she turned. She grabbed her already packed bags and began to leave.

"Wait!" Morrison yelled stopping her in her tracks. "Where are you going to go? Huh? Considering this is the only home you've ever known!"

"Anywhere away from you!" Melina yelled tearfully over her shoulder. She left slamming the door behind her.

_Never again._

* * *

><p>John Cena was relaxing at home playing his favorite video game <em>Command &amp; Conquer<em> while he sat on his couch. Everything else didn't matter. It was relaxing time for John.

He reached over and dug into the M&M bag. He stuffed a good handful in his mouth and sighed contently beginning to chew the peanut chocolaty goodness. Right when his phone rang.

Quickly he reached over and answered. "Cena."

He was met with a tearful sob. "John, I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

John stared at the paparazzi princess who sat across the living room on the couch. As he watched her, he wondered why the diva's champion called him. They hated each other. This was weird. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? He had never been in this kind of situation before. How did you react to this kind of thing?

"So he um, cheated on you?" John said slowly after debating in his mind what to say. He was nervous. What if he said something wrong?

"Yeah." Melina nodded whispering. She turned her head away from John and almost began to cry.

_Oh shit,_ John thought, _this isn't going well yet. What do I do! _"Um, why did you call me?" John asked hoping the subject change was enough to help get diva to relax and not cry.

After a moment of pure, awkward silence Melina decided to answer, "you were the first person that came to my mind." Silently she asked herself the same thing, _why did I call him? _

"Well, you can uh, stay here. As long as you need to." John stood. "I should um, go to the store. And get, stuff."

Melina watched him, almost laughing at how hilarious it was when John was unsure of himself. This was a side of him she rarely ever saw. It was amusing.

"Is there uh, anything I should get for you?" John asked. He didn't know what else to say or do. This sucked.

Melina stood, shrugging her slim shoulders. "I'll come. If you're going to be letting me stay here I might as well help with stuff. Instead of being lazy and make you do everything."

"As long as you're sure your able to go." John watched, concerned. He didn't know her pain, but he knew she probably hurt, badly. Getting cheated on by your fiancé was nothing to mess with. He felt bad. No one deserved that kind of pain.

Melina nodded, "I'm fine." She stared at the franchise-boy confused. Why was he so willing to help?

John grabbed his keys and phone. "Should we just go in one car?"

"Be easier." Melina sighed and followed him out of his house.

John locked and shut the door behind them before they got in the car. "Imagine the rumors this'll start." John backed the car out of the driveway.

Melina nodded, "it'll be a lot better then the reality."

John glanced at her quickly. He could tell how heartbroken she was. "Mel, I know we've had our differences and you aren't exactly the first person I'd choose and I'm not the first person you'd choose to help, but I'm really sorry about all this."

"I just should've recognized the warning signs. Huh?" Melina sighed and rested her head on the glass while looking out of the window. Both wrestlers remained quiet the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>As they walked into the store Melina grabbed her own cart as John got his. "I'll pay for my own stuff Cena." She acknowledged his confused look.<p>

"Oh. I'll pay for mine too." He shrugged. "Food first?"

"Yeah." Melina lead the way to the food aisles.

John stared at her body as she walked, _how could Morrison cheat on someone so gorgeous?_

John filled most of his cart with his favorite junk foods, pizza rolls, hot pockets, popcorn chicken, and chicken nuggets. He glanced over at Melina and saw she was getting a lot of spicy Mexican food. "You actually eat that?" He made a face out of disgust. How could she eat it?

"Well yeah John. I'm Mexican." Melina defended. She rolled her eyes, "obviously, idiot."

John sighed. This was going to be interesting. "Well _yucky_ Mexican food. It gross."

Melina rolled her eyes once more. "As if pizza rolls actually are considered a meal, and nutritious, and _good_."

"They are good!" John yelped.

"Well they are junk food." Melina snapped back.

"Nah uh!" John stuck his tongue out at Melina in frustration.

Melina bit her tongue to keep from laughing. John was acting like a little kid. "Oh really?" She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"J-Just shut up." John growled giving up. _Why did I agree to help her? Damn it Cena you're an idiot! She's just going to bug you throughout this whole damn thing!  
><em>

_This is going to be interesting. _Melina thought as she watches John grab five bags of M&M's. _Oh why did I call him for help?_

_**A/N: So thank you SOO much for your feedback so far! Yes, I know this is an odd couple, but I love the oddness of it, and how John and Melina kinda hate each other make it cute. Opposites attract! :D So please keep telling me what ya think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After a week passed by, John was laying in his room looking up at the ceiling one night. He could easily hear the sobs coming from down the hall. Melina was crying from Morrison. The jackass had the idea to call Melina after John and Melina finished dinner, to beg for Melina back.

John glanced at the clock 2:40. He was scared to check on Melina. In fear it would make her cry more. He could hear the pain in each of her sobs he heard. He was terrified he might add to it.

After a moment John decided to get up and check on her. H e walked to the guest room Melina was staying in. His feet gently hitting the floor with a gentle padding noise. "Melina?" He knocked on the door lightly. Through the closed door he heard the sobbing pause and then a quiet sniffle.

"C'mon in. If you want." The voice that responded was so heart broken and broken completely that it ripped John's heart in two for the diva.

Quietly John walked in. On the bed Melina was curled up crying She had a small box of tissues by her too. Her hair was on her shoulders framing a broken, teary face. The blanket was tucked on her lap to keep her legs warm. "Melina," John walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Gently he tucked her hair behind her ear. Cautiously he watched her reaction, shocked he had done it himself.

Melina looked at John. Her expression showed and reflected how shocked John was. "What?" She voiced suddenly breaking the silence.

"I'm so sorry all of this is happening." John whispered.

Melina's small shoulders reached up in a small shrug. "It was my fault."

"What? How? Why?" John asked quickly.

"Because John." Melina sighed as if it was an obvious reason. "I was never good enough for him. I never could've." A stray tear fell down her cheek slowly.

"No, no. that's not true. He's the idiot and its all his fault. None of it is yours." _What the fuck am I saying!_ "You are good enough for anyone. Just need to get the right guy to come along. Morrison is definitely not it. He'll come. Just have to wait for the right one." Gently John wrapped his arms around her fragile body and held her in a gentle comforting hug.

Melina looked p at him surprised. Where did all this come from? What happened to John. Suddenly he was caring, concerned, and-. Melina wasn't even going to think the last word. _No one's ever going to love me. I'm never going to be good enough for anyone. Morrison already proved it._

"Um, thanks, John. But I will never be good enough for anyone. Morrison proved that by how he hurt me. He cheated on me so I obviously wasn't good enough for even him. And he was my fiancé." A sigh escaped her lips. "I'm a screw up."

John watched her in the gentle light from the hall that swam into the room. Her auburn brown hair spilled down her muscled but slender tiny shoulders. A few tears glistening in her chocolate brown eyes. A few more tears fell down her gentle soft tan cheeks.

"Melina, look at me," John gently reached over and with his callused but surprisingly gentle hand he wiped the tears, "you." the next words were emphasized, "are _not_ a screw up."

"How do you know John! You've hated me ever since I started on Raw after Tough Enough!" Melina yelled. It was never loud enough to be a real yell though. "I'm never going to be good enough for anyone! Ever!"

"You are Mel. Trust me." John sighed.

A spark lit up Melina's eyes as she tackled him, making them both fall off the bed onto the floor, the blanket falling with them. She pinned John to the floor and straddled him, her hands on his shoulders and her knees on either side of him. "Never ever call me Mel." She growled her breathing heavy from the extra use of energy it took to push him off the bed.

John grinned at her, glad he had gotten her mad like before. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Melina followed John as they walked towards the diva's dressing rooms. John promised Melina he would walk her through the hall to the dressing rooms each Monday, just in case Morrison or other diva's tried to bug her.<p>

Melina glanced around as they walked. A few diva's watched her. A small handful watched her feeling sorry for the young diva. The last group of diva's grinned. They were the ones who thought Melina got what she deserved. The only diva she saw doing neither was Ashley Massaro. The only diva she didn't see, was Kelly, which was completely fine with her.

Melina didn't hate Kelly. She knew Morrison was the one who had done it. The one who couldn't keep it in his pants. None of this was Kelly's fault. She was just taken advantage of pretty much. The reason she didn't want her around though was the painful memories and thoughts that would come with seeing Kelly.

Melina jumped when arms wrapping around her broke her train of thought. She glanced at the person and saw Ashley's brown-blonde hair. In relief she hugged Ashley back. After two weeks of being gone it was good knowing you had been missed.

"If you need anything tell me. John and I are pretty close so I can come over anytime." Ashley whispered. She rubbed the champion's back gently.

"Thank you Ash." Melina whispered gratefully.

Ashley nodded, "anytime. And I mean it too."

John waited and watched the two divas as they pulled away. He watched the heartbroken beautiful diva's champion. Her brown hair draped over her shoulders. He eyes were slightly red from how she kept fighting the tears. In her eyes John could see tears that were hiding in the corners. Her brown eyes were full of pain, but also he could see how strong she was.

"I got it from here John." Melina looked up at him.

"You sure?" John asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure" Melina sighed. "Thank you." She went into her locker room and shut the door.

John watched a moment before going to where the other superstars and his dressing room was. He hoped he wouldn't run into Morrison. Morrison knew where Melina was staying, at John's house. More than likely Morrison was going to be pissed if John ran into him. It wasn't going to be pretty, which is partially why he didn't want it to happen.

But part of John was ready to kick the crap out of Morrison. He wanted to watch the asshole suffer for what he did. Morrison broke Melina.

Melina. A smile appeared on John's face as he walked towards his locker room. _Wait! John what the hell is going on? Melina isn't someone you should be falling for!_  
>"Hey! CENA!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

John turned hearing his name. He clenched his fists seeing Morrison walking towards him. "What Morrison? Going to go and hurt Melina more?"_ Wait! Why am I defending Mel? Why am I calling her Mel?_

"No you." Morrison snapped. "Tonight."

John stared at him. "You lost your chance with Melina. Get over it. She'll never want you back. So go fuck yourself."

Morrison shoved John against the wall, a bang echoing slightly through the area. He was about to hit John across the face.

"Whoa!" Randy, Mike, and CM Punk all ran over.

Mike and Punk pulled Morrison off of John and held his arms back so he couldn't try to hit John again. Randy pulled his friend over to the side to keep him out of Morrison's reach.

"Cool it Morrison. Save it for the ring. Whatever Cena did can wait until then," Randy watched Morrison closely, waiting and ready for what might, or might not, happen next.

Morrison glared at John "This isn't over." He yanked his arms out of Mike's and Punk's grip and sauntered to his dressing room.

"Damn Cena!" Mike laughed. "What did you do to piss him off?"

"He cheated on Melina and Melina came to me for help." John explained. He knew that the three would ridicule him now.

"Melina came to you for help?" Punk guffawed.

"She did." John sighed. "Morrison got Kelly pregnant and Kelly told Melina. Melina broke off the engagement and left Morrison. Then she called me for help and when I picked her up she was at the McDonald's four blocks from my place,"

"She asked you, poster boy Cena, for help?" Punk laughed again this time along with Miz. Neither one of them could believe this story.

John nodded and silently went into his dressing room. Why was this so funny? Melina was hurt and here they were laughing about it!

John groaned and grabbed a water out of his mini fridge and grabbed a bag of M&Ms that sat next to it. He sat on the small couch and as he ate his M&Ms he thought of what Melina thought of the M&Ms John claimed were his first and only love.

_"Those things are going to make you fat." Melina had rolled her eyes at the superstar._

_"At least their better then your burritos and enchiladas." John had grinned._

_"Well at least mine is healthy." Melina smirked._

_"Never knew you cared that much." John chuckled. "Thanks, Mel."_

John chuckled to himself thinking of how she had pinned him to the ground again and knocked his M&Ms over which just made them break out in laughter.

"Hey man." John looked up as Randy came in. "You okay?" Randy was John's closest friend in WWE. He had been there through everything, every time.

"Hey." John sighed. "I don't know."

"Why not?" Randy asked. "What's going on?" He sat across from John on a chair.

"A lot." John sighed. He groaned and leaned forward, resting his face in his hands.

"Tell me. C'mon man we've been friends for a long time." Randy prompted his friend.

"I-" John took a deep breath and prepared himself for his friend to laugh. "I'm falling in love with Melina."

A silence filled the room and met John's ears which surprised him. Randy took a deep breath considering what his friend had told him.

"Really?" He finally decided to say after a few moments.

"Yeah," John sighed. "I-I just fell in love with her."

Randy nodded, "I understand. Melina's beautiful."

John nodded and sighed. "Why her though? Of all people. Now Morrison's gonna kick my ass tonight. he'll be pissed if he finds out."

"So? He can't control you or Melina." Randy pointed out.

"But he can kick my ass and bury it!" John retorted.

"John what happened to the never give up guy!" Randy snapped at his friend. "Give it some time!"

"Mel-Melina doesn't like me though. How am I supposed to give it time?" John sighed.

"Mel?"

"She doesn't like me calling her that," admitted John.

"But you do right?" Randy clarified..

"Um, yeah. With a price."

"Like?"

"Mel pins me to the ground." John let a small smile slip along with a sigh, "Why am I falling for her?"

"Could be you feel bad for her. Considering all that happened." Suggested Randy.

"Yeah," John sighed. "Hopefully."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Melina waited along with a few other divas to hear what was going to happen. A while after John had left her, Mr. McMahon told everyone something big was going to happen. All the divas knew is Kelly and Melina would play a big, important part in all of it. This scared Melina. If She and Kelly would be involved then so would Morrison.

"Nervous?" Ashley stood next to her. Both of them stood farther away from the divas.

"More scared actually." She sighed. "Especially with Morrison involved."

"Think he's going to mention what's going on?" Ashley looked at her fellow diva concern in her eyes.

"He's an attention whore, of course he will." Melina groaned and under her breath cussed in Spanish.

Ashley stayed quiet knowing how stressed her friend was.

"Alright ladies, I'm sure you all are curious about what will happen in the next hour right?" McMahon stood in front of the diva. Every head turned and every set of eyes watched him.

"Tonight, Cena and Morrison will have a match. To make it interesting for our viewers tonight, Melina and Kelly, you ladies will be ringside with Cole and Lawler, explaining what Morrison hasn't. Then the loser of this match, is fired."

Melina felt eyes turn and stare at her. That didn't matter. Neither did the whispers. What did bother her and mattered, John Cena may lose the job he loved because of her tonight.

* * *

><p>Melina walked over and sat next to Lawler putting on t he headset that she needed. She didn't glance at Kelly knowing pain would be felt. She already knew Morrison was behind this. She knew he wanted all of WWE to know Melina Perez wasn't good enough for him. He was humiliating himself and probably making fans despise him entirely, but he would hurt Melina and that's what he wanted. <em>Fair trade. <em>

What_ wasn't_ fair was he knew John loved WWE. He knew John was wanting to protect Melina from everything that came her way. He knew he could beat John so if he got McMahon to agree to a match, he could get John fired so he could have no problem humiliating and hurting Melina.

"And now that our two ladies are ringside with us, weighing 189 pounds, John Morrison!"

Melina glanced up to see him step out while fireworks went of. Then the "slow-motion" pose before strutting down the ramp and climbing into the ring with a mic. He glanced at Melina and smirked before looking out at the crowd.

"Hey everyone! Ready to hear a quick story before my match tonight?" Morrison one more glanced at Melina and smirked. "Once upon a time, there was a diva. Named Melina Perez." Melina heard the cheers and wished she could disappear. She saw John and some more superstars step out to watch. Randy, Punk, and Miz all stood near John.

"This little diva had a secret, that she hid deep under her championess mask." Morrison paced the ring and stared at Melina as he spoke. It reminded Kelly of a lion stalking its prey. "Would you guys like to hear it?"

More cheers. _Oh god. Not where John can watch me. Please. _She already knew tears were going to fall.

"This little diva was insecure. Would anyone _ever_ love her?" He made her sound pathetic. "Well let me bring another character into our little story. Me. John Morrison. She thought she had finally found someone." Aww's chorused through the arena.

"BUT!" Morrison smirked glaring at Melina with a little curve in his lips. "I showed little Melina, how wrong she was. You see Kelly, Kelly over there? Wave Kelly." He waited until Kelly waved.

_Oh Kelly. I'm so sorry you have to be hurt too. _Melina looked at the blonde haired beauty wishing she didn't have to go through this too.

"She's pregnant. With my child. I showed Melina, by getting Kelly pregnant, what was it again Melina?" Another smirk.

_Fuck you Morrison. _She sucked in a breath and her hands shook. "That-" Melina felt the tears fall down her cheeks and onto her lap, one by one. "I'm never going to be good enough, for-" her voice broke. "For anyone."

"And what did this little diva do? She went wee, wee, wee, all the way to our next character. Cena." Morrison smirked looking at John as he walked down the ramp. He was pissed this was happening to Melina.

Melina looked at her lap and didn't look up. She couldn't. She knew he would see her cry and she couldn't deal with that.

Climbing into the ring he took a mic he was handed and glanced at Melina. "Melina was hurt." He turned his attention to Morrison, "so I took her in and took care of her!" Cheers were heard from around the ring. Melina smiled through her tears, proud of Cena. Proud and grateful for what he had done for her.

"I have taken care of her like you were supposed to as her fiancé!" Melina looked up to see a red faced John and saw how angry he was at Morrison.

"Well this is turning out to be some kind of sitcom." Cole laughed.

"Cena! Cena!" Cheers were echoing throughout the arena.

Melina glanced at Kelly who was watching everything through silent tearful eyes. Melina couldn't help but sigh softly. _Hang in there Kelly. It'll be over soon. Really soon._

"Well enough chit-chat Cena. Lets get this show on the road." Both Johns gave their mics to officials and got themselves pumped up and ready. Cena took his hat off and threw his shirt to a lucky female in the crowd.

As the match started Cole turned to Melina. _And here comes the torture. _"So Melina, is the engagement off?"

Melina nodded and wiped her tears away. "Yes. Has been since Kelly was sweet enough to tell me what happened." _Stay relaxed. Stay strong. You can do this. Just a few more minutes…_

Kelly nodded. "I though Melina deserved to know. Its been almost a month since Morrison cheated on her." Melina could tell her fellow diva was staying strong too.

"The million dollar question that everyone is wondering though, is why did you go to Cena? You guys absolutely hated each other." Cole was quickly getting on Melina's nerves.

"Because he was the first person I thought of. He made me feel safe. And there is nothing I can do that thanks him enough for all he has done for me." Melina glanced at John as he wrestled Morrison, _except this. _"Cena gave up a lot for me. He gave up his space, a room in his home, time, effort to deal with a broken heart." Melina sighed looking back at Cole.

"I know this is weird for everyone to think about, especially how after John and I completely avoided each other, how we hated each other, and how we never wanted to be around each other. But-" She looked at her hands for a moment to find the right words. She looked up at Cole and met his gaze. "I trust him. I trust him with everything. I didn't realize that until one night I was up crying after Morrison had called me after John and I finished dinner begging for me back, and John. He came to the room that night. He sat next to me and told me that one day someone will take the time to make sure I know how worth it I am. That I am worth something to people. He stayed in the room and comforted me, without being asked."

Kelly smiled at the diva's champion. She was glad she had found someone to take care of her. And she knew that two people were starting to care more and more for each other.

"Look Morrison's got Cena pinned!" Lawler had listened to them but watched the match.

Melina sighed closing her eyes hearing the "three!" and a smack of a hand on the mat. John Cena lost.

"John Cena lost!" Cole announced.

Kelly looked at Melina and the two exchanged sorrowful looks as McMahon came into the ring with a mic.

"Well everyone. This match is one the loser would be fired."

Yells of outrage and anger were heard from all over. Melina knew that what she was going to do, would be the right thing.

"It's alright guys." John said into a mic he was handed. He was out of breath as he looked around the arena to his fans. "You all are amazing. Thank you."

McMahon lifted his mic to his mouth, "John Cena lost. But, a certain person came to me and asked to take his place and be fired."

John looked at McMahon his eyes wide. "Who?"

Melina stood taking the headset off, taking a mic and climbing into the ring. "I took John's place."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"What! Mel! No," John looked at her, torn, "Mr. McMahon please."

"I'm sorry Cena. Melina, thank you for all your hard work in WWE. I wish you the best." McMahon handed Melina the mic so she could say goodbye and shook her hand.

Melina nodded, "thank you." She watched him leave then looked around the area. She saw a young girl holding a "I'm A MELINQUENT!" sign. A smile graced Melina's face. "Thank you everyone. You guys, you fans made this one incredible experience. I'm glad I had this chance to have this journey. And I'm glad everyone of you guys were there along the way. Thank you all so much. And I guess I'll see you sometime else." She climbed out of the ring handing Cole the mic and hugged Kelly.

"Thank you Kelly. Bring the divas to a higher awesome level please."

Kelly hugged her back. "I am so sorry about all of this Melina. I wish you didn't have to leave."

"Don't be. He was an asshole to both of us." Melina smiled to the diva who would take her place as Diva's Champion and began to walk back up the ramp for the last time. She glanced back once to wave goodbye to the fans that would miss her at WWE. She smiled and went out of the area for the last time.

John and Morrison watched from the ring, completely frozen with shock. Morrison was beyond pissed and John was shocked and sad Melina had left the WWE universe for him.

Finally John moved and waved at his fans. Quickly he ran out of the are to find Melina. The first place he could thing of was the Divas locker rooms. "Mel!"

"Over here John." Melina called through the open door of her dressing room.

John walked over and watched her from the doorway. Melina was packing her things. "You're seriously going to leave WWE for me?"

"Yes.' Melina kept packing but glanced up quickly at the superstar. "But I can still stay with you, right?"

"Oh, yeah of course. But why? Why'd you do it?" John sighed going to her and helped.

"You love the WWE Universe. You love your fans. More than anyone I've ever seen someone love them. Even Morrison never seemed like he cared for the fans." Melina smiled, "it's a way I can say thank you."

"But you love the WWE too! I saw it, when you saw the little girl. Melina, don't leave please." John turned to look at her. It was hard for him to believe or even think, that two weeks ago he still didn't like her. Now he was in her dressing room and realizing he was falling in love.

"Why do you care so much?" Melina laughed. "You're the same guy who hated me after Tough Enough and tried making me quit. You are right?" She raised an eyebrow, laughter in her eyes and on her lips.

"Well yes, but-"

"But nothing John. It's already done. Kelly will be the new Diva's Champion like I asked and Eve promised to help her until the baby's born. John I'm done in WWE. My time here is over. I got fired so you can stay."

John sighed, "fine. I'll be talking to Randy when your done." He turned to leave.

"John." Melina went up to him. When he turned, she pressed her lips against his quickly before either one of them realized what was happening and could stop it.

John stood in shock. He didn't know whether to kiss back or not. Quickly he debated it in his mind before kissing back.

"Melina." Ashley paused seeing the superstars. "Uh, never mind."

Melina and John both pulled back, a blush creeping on their necks to their cheeks.

"Yes Ash?" Melina took a deep breath hoping to control her blush, her breathing, and her crazy erratic heartbeat.

"I was leaving." John mumbled and quietly slipped passed Ashley and left.

"You and John kissed!"

"Yes Ash. I know. What do you need?" Melina shifted her weight onto her other foot, a little impatient, and embarrassed about Ashley catching that.

"Oh, um hang on." Ashley thought for a moment, forgotten what she had came fore. "Oh! Why are you leaving in John's place? Although I think that answered it."

Melina rolled her eyes. "its more complex. I'm leaving so Morrison wont, assassinate, John or something. Plus John loves the WWE more than me. I'd hate myself if he had to leave because of me.

"You're going to regret this Mel. Please don't go." Ashley begged before hugging her friend.

"Actually, no, I won't." Melina finished packing. "Yes, I love the fans I have, but if John left and I stayed, morrison would make it hell for me."

Ashley sighed. "Alright Melina, if you're sure. I'll miss you."

"I'm sure and I'll miss you too. Do me a favor and help Kelly please?"

"Sure thing. Bye Mel."

"Bye Ash. See you around sweetheart." Melina waved then looked around as Ashley left. She checked to make sure that everything was packed. Behind her a shadow blocked the light, filling the room behind her. "I'm not done yet Cena."

"Really?" Melina quickly turned as he shut and locked the door. "And where might you be going?"

"Get out Morrison!" Melina stood her ground and glared at him. "Now."

"Why should I Melly? Don't you miss me?" Morrison walked over to Melina, his height intimidated her.

"No. I never have and I never will!" She glared at him and jutted her chin slightly in defiance. She wasn't going to let Morrison think or know what he did to her.

"Well I think you're lying." Morrison smirked taking more steps towards her.

Melina watched in fear as she stayed where she was, not letting him bully her into a corner. "Get out Morrison!" Hoping a diva would hear her scream and go get John.

"You ruined everything. I'm not leaving."_ Now we're getting to the reason why you're here._ "You little bitch!" He hit her hard across the face.

Melina groaned turning her head with the hit. She felt dizzy alright. "Get out!" She already sounded weaker, like she felt.

"Oh I'm not done yet." Melina suddenly felt him grab her hair and yank her into the wall.

A gasp escaped her lips as she hit her head. "Morrison, please, please stop."

"Not even." Morrison hit her in the stomach earning another groan.

"Please." She gasped for air. _Oh Cena! Help!_

Morrison yanked her by the hair and threw her against the other wall, this time she screamed in pain and fell on the floor.

"Stop! Please stop!" She screamed tears falling down her face from the pain. She gasped for air as she felt a kick in her stomach. _I'm going to die. Please someone!_

"Melina!" Melina heard her saving grace and felt like she could relax. "Open this door Morrison!"

"Fuck no!" Morrison kicked her in the stomach once more earning a gasp and a groan.

Melina saw the door burst open. She saw two figures, Randy and John she figured, run over to Morrison and attack him. After that, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Is she okay? I came as quick as I could." Kelly walked over to John, Eve Torres behind her.

"I think Morrison's got the worse of it." Randy answered for his friend who sat in shock.

"She was out cold. Its because of me this happened to her. I should've fought harder in that match. He hurt her again." John looked at the room doctors' had brought Melina into an hour ago.

"She'll be okay John." Eve tried to help John. "She's strong."

"She has to."

"She will." A doctor came over to them. "Melina's stable. Her ribs are bruised, she has a bad concussion, her head is bandaged, and she's tired. She's resting and should stay off her feet over the next two weeks. If you'd like, you can go see her."

John visibly relaxed. "Awesome. Thank you." Quickly he went to Melina's room, not pausing to check and see if anyone else wanted to come along. "Mel."

Melina lay in the bed. A few stitches above her eyes where Morrison had thrown her against the wall. Her head was slightly wrapped and John could see blood on the gauze. Her chest was wrapped under her hospital gown which John guess was for the bruised ribs.

John was vaguely aware of Kelly's soft gasp behind him. "Oh Poor Melina."

John dragged a chair over to the bed and sat in it. "hey Melina." He rested his hand on hers gently, "we're all here."

Randy watched his friend with a small smile. He could tell how much John cared. He was falling in love with a diva, that less than a year ago, John wouldn't even think of talking to civilly. It definitely was quite the sight.

Melina moaned and began to move. Her eyes opened and she turned her head to face John. "John."

"Hey." John smiled, "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

"I'll live." Melina smiled lightly. She looked at everyone else and smiled, "hey."

"Hey Melina. You feeling okay?" Kelly was still worried for her friend.

"Yeah, I will be. Thanks to John," Melina looked at him then Randy, "and you. Thank you."

Randy smiled and shrugged, "no problem. Hey Kelly, Eve, lets go get something to eat."

John glanced at his friend a little freaked. Why were they leaving him alone with Melina?"

Randy chuckled and winked at him before following Eve and Kelly.

Melina looked at John, "thank you."

"Don't worry about it. I feel horrible that this happened. That you got hurt again." John looked at her.

Melina sighed. "John, you couldn't have done anything."

"Mel! I could have!"

"John!" Melina moved to hurt him.

Quickly John kissed her to get her to stop. Melina froze at the touch of his lips, yet she didn't move until he pulled away.

"Don't Mel. You'll hurt yourself again," His voice was husky and quiet. In his eyes Melina saw concern and-

_There is no mistaking that. But how can he love me?_ Melina thought. She sighed and laid back down. "Thank you John,"

John nodded. "Just get some sleep." That, Melina did.

* * *

><p>John carried a bowl of his best attempt at soup to Melina. "Alright, I think this one's the best."<p>

Melina smiled at him. "I doubt it."

"Oh come on Melina, tenth try is the charm." He carefully sat beside her after she took the bowl. A laugh filled his eyes. He was glad Melina was feeling better. She had come home from the hospital a day ago, still really sore. John learned her ribs weren't just bruised, but cracked. But Melina still had a great attitude about things, including teasing John for his failures at cooking.

Melina smiled and ate a spoonful while John waited for her verdict. "Well," she paused smacking her lips together as if she was pondering more, "it sucks."

John groaned. "I'll try again."

Melina's gentle laugh made him pause on getting up. "No you won't. I was kidding. Its really good this time."

"Not funny." John gave her a look making her gentle laugh grow.

"Well I found it hilarious." Melina snickered softly.

"You're lucky your ribs are cracked." John gave a playful glare to the diva he hated not too long ago.

"Oh really?" Melina smiled. "Why?"

"Because I'd tickle you."

"Oh I'd love to see that." Melina giggled eating her soup.

John stuck his tongue out at her grabbing a bag of m&ms and eating them.

Melina laughed. She relaxed as she ate her soup and both of the superstars fell into a comfortable silence.

After a little while John looked at Melina, "Randy invited us to dinner tomorrow. Kind of as a celebration that you're getting better. Want to go?"

"Well it'll be better than the cooking here." Melina smiled teasingly to John.

"Not fair!" John chuckled and pouted.

Melina put her hand on his leg laughing. "John, I'm kidding."

"Whatever," John grinned slyly.

Melina smiled and carefully leaned forward to set her bowl on the coffee table.

John quickly sat forward and took it from her and set it on the table. "Relax Mel. I'll take care of you."

Melina smiled. "Fine." She sat back and curled up into John. She couldn't help but think how right it felt to be next to him. _He has a type, and it isn't me. He will never love someone like me._ Melina thought with a silent sigh. She wasn't going to be good enough for anyone. Morrison had already proved it.

John smiled and gently stroked her hair back, oblivious to the conflict Melina was dealing with. He rubbed her back soothingly thinking about how he was falling in love with her. But he had to wait for the right moment. She had been hurt and learning to love again was a slow process.

**_A/N: So sorry for the delayed update. My computer crashed and deleted everything I had written. Finally we got it going and so here's the finished product of this chapter. So I hope you guys all enjoy!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Melina rested her head on the back of the seat. Beside her John drove to Randy's for dinner. She still felt sore, but after some rest, Melina was confident she could spend the evening with two superstars, Randy's wife, and their toddler.

John glanced at Melina when she closed her eyes. He had concern written all over his face. "You alright Melina?"

Melina's eyes opened and quickly flashed to look over at his blue ones. "Yeah, I'm just tired. No biggie." _Why are you worried about me right now? All I did was try to relax a little Cena. Chill._ A flash of irritation swept over Melina. But when she saw the concern still rest in his eyes it blew away as quickly as it had come. She couldn't be mad at him. _He's only trying to help._

John's worry still was there. "Alright. As long as you're sure. Cause we can call Randy and say we can't come tonight. He'd understand."

Melina rested a hand on his thigh gently as he looked back at the road. "No, John. Its alright. I want to go. I want to meet Sam and Alanna." Determination showed in her eyes. "Please John. I'll be fine I promise. I want to go really bad."

John couldn't deny her. He knew she wanted to go. But for some odd reason there was a nagging that he should turn around and they don't go to Randy's. But he kept driving to Randy's, for Melina. _Why do I care so much for Mel? C'mon John! She probably wouldn't like you anyways! Get over it! _John yelled at himself in his head.

Melina closed her eyes and began to relax through the drive. She hoped Alanna was more focused on John than herself when they got there. She didn't think her sore bruised body would deal well with a toddler jumping on her.

* * *

><p>"Where's my Lannie bug?" John called after following Melina into Randy's home. A grin graced his lips as he waited with the two friends for the pitter patter of toddler's feet.<p>

"Uncle Johnny!" The squeal of the little girl alerted John before the small figure catapulted herself into his arms. A giggle escaped her lips as she looked up at him. "That was a good jump huh?"

John laughed, "It was bug. Have you been practicing?" He kissed her cheek gently.

Alanna giggled more. "I have! But guess what?"

"What?" John looked excited to hear the little secret the toddler would tell him.

Melina watched smiling as the toddler whispered loudly to the superstar. _He's so good with the kids. He'd be a great dad. _Melina admired. She saw herself as a mother, standing in this position, watching him and their child- _No! Stop it Melina! That isn't your life! It never will be. John will never like you like that. You're just a charity case to him. Don't get too close!_

"And mama's making yucky cassi-roll for dinner." Melina caught the last part of the whispered secret.

Melina and Randy both laughed as superstar an Alanna made faces at their opposition to casserole. John's face scrunched up tightly and he stuck his tongue out. Alanna had a miniature mimicked version to it, making the image of them both equally more hilarious.

"Oh hush Cena." Melina looked over and saw the infamous Sam strode into the room, laughter on her face and in her eyes. She could tell Sam was kind and very welcoming to anyone she and her husband called friend. "You love my cooking. It's the only way you get a decent meal!"  
>Melina laughed in agreement. She nodded. "His cooking does leave something to be desired."<p>

Sam smiled at Melina. "Oh, excuse my manners. I'm Sam. And the little girl John's holding is our daughter Alanna."

"I'm Alanna Marie!" Alanna corrected her mom. Her cuteness helped her get away with it.

Melina gave a gentle laugh. "It's nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Melina." She looked at the sweet little girl sitting in John's strong arms. "And you sweetie are just the sweetest little thing ever."

Alanna giggled and looked up at the superstar who held her. "You can marry her Uncle Johnny, I like her!" She looked at her dad, "huh daddy?"  
>Randy laughed. "Alanna, be nice."<p>

"But that is nice!" Alanna exclaimed mimicking a serious face Melina had seen John do a few times.

John's cheeks were a flame red that had crept up the sides of his neck and onto the tips of his ears. "Alanna," he chided gently. "That's not what your daddy means."

"But I like Melly, Uncle Johnny!" Alanna declared quietly.

Melina blushed lightly. "I like you too Alanna. But sweetheart this is something John and I need to think a lot about. I don't even know if he likes me like that, and honestly, he's just a good friend right now," _I hope this helps get rid of any tension between us. Especially with everything I've been thinking lately. _Melina hoped silently.

"Exactly Bug. I like her too. But she said I'm just a friend and since I'm just a friend, we'll leave it at that so let's not talk about it anymore okay?

"Okay Uncle Johnny!" Alanna agreed easily. Both superstars gave a sigh of relief silently.

Gratefully Sam stepped up holding her arms out to Alanna. "Come on darling. We need to get you cleaned up for dinner." She took her daughter from and gave the three superstars a quick smile before bringing Alanna to the bathroom.

John avoided looking at Melina. Instead he found something else to look at which would also start a new conversation. "New family picture?" He moved to stand in front of the portrait that hung on the wall.

"Yeah, Alanna actually sat still for it. This time." Randy chuckled.

Melina watched John and thought of his words, he likes her?_ How can he like me? I'm no one special. I'm just Melina. Why does he like me? _

John was chuckling when Melina tuned back into the conversation. "You had to give her candy?"

Randy laughed more. "We told her 'hide the candy!'. She was all smiles after that."

"She's precious." Melina commented.

Randy smiled. "Thank you." He looked at them both. "Sam's probably has dinner ready now." He led the two into the kitchen.

Melina walked next to John and glanced up at him. As quickly as she looked up, she looked away. John probably didn't like her anyways. No one probably would.

John grinned at Alanna who sat on her knees sipping out of her sippy cup. "Lannie you got your drink already? You should've waited." He laughed.

Sam laughed, "I tried to make her wait but it didn't work."

"Lannie Bug." John chuckled and kissed Alanna's head. He pulled Melina's chair out for her then sat down in between her and Alanna.

Sam and Randy carried the food over and Randy grabbed drinks quickly. He pulled Sam's chair out and sat on the other side of Alanna and next to his wife.

Melina looked around the table as John helped Randy with serving up the food. It was easy to let herself believe she'd be able to have a family. Easy to believe she'd be loved like Sam when she saw Randy kiss her head softly.

"So Melina, how have you been feeling lately?" Melina's thoughts were interrupted by Sam's gentle concern, "Randy told me everything that happened your last night on Raw."

Melina gave a gentle shrug and looked at Sam's caring gaze. "Alright I guess." She gave a small smile.

"You were very nice to quit Raw for Uncle Johnny," the toddler's quiet voice made Melina's emotional pain return.

"She was huh Bug?" John spoke softly. His voice was husky and full of concern for Melina.

"Did you tell her thanks Uncle Johnny? Manners are important mister. Even for big superstars." Alanna gave John a reprimanding scowl that Melina was sure Sam had given Randy a few times.

John laughed lightly. "I did. I told her so a lot."

"He did." Randy chuckled in agreement. He watched his daughter and realized her next words before she had said them.

"Then kiss her and prove it!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Melina's head popped up and her eyes grew wide. _Kiss me? Oh John please don't. She begged silently. I already know I'm your charity case!_

John sat in silence, unsure what to say and unable to say anything. His mouth hung open as he tried to regain composure. He couldn't look at anyone. Especially Melina.

A laugh from Randy broke the silence. "Eat your food Lan. It isn't something you need to worry about. John and Melina will work it out on their own."

"Yeah Lannie Bug. Sides, why would I want to kiss her?" John's words slipped out and immediately he regretted them. Quickly he looked at Melina hoping she didn't think what he was sure ran through her mind.

Melina froze. She sat rigidly in her seat and stared at the table. _That's why you don't get too close._ The voice in her head mocked her pain that she felt. Everyone was silent and looking at either her or John. Even Alanna was being quiet for a moment.

"John." Sam glared at him before looking at Melina concerned. "Melina, sweetheart?"

Melina stood, every rib protesting painfully. She pushed in her chair and quickly left the house in tears. Even though it burned, she began to run. She had to get away. _Never_ could she look at Cena the same again.

* * *

><p>John put his head in his hands. His elbows rested on his knees. "I shouldn't have said that. Why did I say that?" John groaned upset with himself. He ran his fingers through his damp hair. It had begun raining half and hour after Melina left and during that time Randy, John, and other superstars had been looking for her. Randy and John stopped though so they could come home and let Sam know.<p>

"Don't beat yourself up man. We'll find her." Randy sighed using a towel to dry off some.

"But her ribs are already broken. She's in no condition to be out there! If- If she- Something's probably going to happen. Something bad. It'll be my fault." John argued. He felt close to tears. He couldn't lose Melina.

"Find her?" Sam came downstairs after making sure Alanna was in bed.

"No." John heard Randy reply. He just let his friend explain everything to his wife.

_Why did I say that? Melina already has problems trusting me. How could I do that to her? I'm such an idiot. She deserves so much better._ John punished himself.

"Don't be mad at yourself John." Sam laid a towel on John's shoulders hoping to stop his shivering. "Melina will be okay. She's a fighter. She's not going to give up."

"But she's already hurt." John whispered feeling like he was going to cry any second.

Randy's phone rang making the three jump. Quickly Randy pulled out his phone and answered. "Hello?"

John and Sam listened to the mumbled voice on the other end. They couldn't make out the words but could tell it was one of the superstars that were helping look for Melina.

"Alright, thanks Punk. We'll be there soon." Randy hung up and met his wife and friend's curious looks. "She's at the hospital. Punk found her."

* * *

><p>John bolted into the emergency waiting room. "Where is she? How is she? What's going on? Did anyone tell you guys her condition? Is she alive?" Questions fired out of John's mouth at Punk and the Miz who stood in front of him.<p>

"We don't know yet." Miz sighed. "No one has told us anything."

John began pacing. "Its my fault. This is all my fault."

"John," Punk spoke up making John freeze. "It wasn't looking good when we got her here. She wasn't breathing well and they put her on oxygen right away. The only thing we were told when she was brought back is that its possible she might not make it through the night."

"No. No she has to make it. I need to apologize. She has to make it." John gasped quickly. _She can't, not make it! I can't lose her!_

Randy stepped up to his friend's side. "Hey, everything will be okay. Alright man? They're gonna take care of her. Like Sam said, she's a fighter. She won't give up."

John nodded trying to believe his friend. She had to make it. Melina couldn't die, she was a fighter. If she didn't make it, John didn't know what he'd do. He had to apologize and tell her how he felt about her.

* * *

><p>A doctor came into the waiting room. Sam, Alanna, Punk, and the Miz all slept. A few divas were there, Kelly included. Shawn had shown up and stayed awake with Randy and John helping comfort the restless superstar.<br>Randy nudged John as he glanced at the time. Two in the morning. They had been there five hours with no word of Melina. Now they'd find out how she fared during those hours.

John jumped to his feet and skidded to the doctor's side. "How is she?"

The doctor took a step back. "She's alive. Her ribs are going to take longer to heal. She has pneumonia too. Its too early to tell if she'll make it. But she's sleeping now and fighting."

"Can I see her?" John asked quickly, nervous to see her for himself.

"Yes. Just go in one at a time." The doctor nodded. "I'll lead you to her room."

John followed the doctor, his anxiety growing by the second._ Please let her make it through this. I can't lose her._

"Here you go. Remember, don't wake her up." The doctor opened the door for John then left.

John walked in and stood next to the bed. He took her hand quietly. "Come on Mel, you have to fight. Please."

Melina laid almost lifeless. Oxygen tubes ran through her nose providing her weak lungs a sense of relief. The heart monitor chirped softly to the rhythm of her heart. Her brown hair framed her face and splayed across the pillow under her head. Her eyes looked sunken in and dark circles lined them.

John kissed her head softly setting her hand down and sat in the chair to watch her. He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands._ Please God, let her make it. I can't lose her. I'll do anything as long as she makes it. Please._

* * *

><p>A gentle knock at the door made John jump. He glanced at the small clock that ticked away quietly. Five in the morning. Nurses had been in and out all night to check Melina's vitals.<p>

"Yeah?" John croaked. He Hadn't drank anything since dinner. His throat was dry but he didn't want to leave.

"Sam and I are going to get breakfast with Lan. Want us to get you something?" Randy peeked into the room quietly. His concern for his friend was obvious.

"Its kinda early isn't it?" John sighed.

"Yeah, but Lan was really hungry." Randy shrugged.

"Oh. Well just a bagel or something. I'm not that hungry." John sighed. He waited till his friend left then looked at Melina. "Hey Mel, I hope you can hear me. Please make it through this. I need you."

Melina's body stayed as still as it had been all night. Her heart monitor chirped softly, but her eyes remained closed.

"C'mon Mel." John sighed. He moved over and kissed her head softly. "Please Mel, I can't lose you."

Melina's eyes began to open and met John's. After a moment of not talking Melina finally spoke. "Get out." Her voice was hoarse and quiet.

"Mel." John watched her surprised at the anger in her eyes and voice.

"No. Leave now." Melina glared at him and tried to push him away.

"Okay, I'm leaving" John got up not wanting her to hurt herself more. He backed up and left the room shutting the door silently behind him. He sighed staring at the door for a minute before going to the waiting room again.

"How is she?" Kelly walked over worried.

"She's awake." John whispered.

"Well that's good!" Punk encouraged him.

"Not its not." John shook his head slowly, "she's mad at me."

"Oh John." Kelly hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"I deserve it. Why don't you go see her? Maybe she'll talk to you." John shrugged.

Kelly nodded and silently walked to Melina's room.

John sighed and sat down in a chair. "I screwed up. She hates me now."

"I doubt that." Miz spoke up to help him.

"Well its true," John sighed resting his head in his hands._ I screwed up. I'm so sorry Melina. I'm so sorry._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"How's she doing?" John asked Sam as she came from Melina's room and sat next to him. Lately this was the only way he was able to get updates on Melina.

"She fell asleep. She's more relaxed and the doctor told me she's doing better than expected." Sam assured. "How do you think you're going to fix this?"

"So far, no clue." John sighed looking down. He was glad Melina was okay, but it sucked knowing he had screwed up so much.

"Well when you figure it out let me know. I'm more than willing to help anytime." Sam promised.

"Thanks," John gave a small smile. He was glad the younger couple was willing to help him through this.

"Of course. Her doctor said that she might be able to be released tomorrow."

"What are we going to do if she doesn't want to come back with me?" John sighed again. "My place is where she's staying and she's pissed at me." John worried about everything Melina would say about staying with him still.

"We'll figure that out John." Sam assured him confidently. "Everything will work out."

Hopefully, John thought, I can't lose Melina again.

* * *

><p>Melina sat in the wheelchair that the nurse pushed to the doorway of the hospital. She had been discharged with a small cold, her ribs still broken but on the mend, and a few bruises. She had strict orders of bed rest for two weeks and taking it easy to keep from getting worse.<p>

John, Randy, Sam, and Alanna were next to her, walking in silence. They were all thinking different things. In Alanna's case she was mostly just tired.

Melina glanced at John. He was looking at the ground and Melina knew automatically from just looking at him was that he was upset.

"Alright. Here you guys go." The nurse stopped at the curb by Randy's car. "Be careful now Melina. And follow the doctor's instructions okay?"

Melina nodded, "I will." She watched Sam gently get Melina into her car seat behind the driver's seat before opening the back passenger door.

"Do you want window seat or sit by Alanna?" Sam glanced at Melina giving her the option.

"Window seat, if you're okay with that." Melina smiled a little.

"Of course." Sam got in and slid to the seat next to Alanna.

Randy stepped in and gently helped pick up Melina and put her in the car. He took her seat belt and brought it across her handing it to Sam to buckle it. "Comfortable?" He covered her lightly with a blanket.

"As much as I can be." Melina shrugged lightly and leaned back into the seat.

John and Randy got in and buckled. As Randy began to drive John looked outside the window and was surprised by even Alanna's silence._ Even she knows how bad you did._

"So where am I going?" Melina spoke up breaking the long silence.

"Well, if you don't want to stay with John anymore, you can stay with us." Sam offered silently. Just like everyone else she was holding her breath anticipating Melina's answer.

"Even if I wanted to still stay with John, I doubt he'd want me to. Or even let me." Melina snapped.

"But I really would like you to stay with me." John spoke up. He hated hearing Melina talk about him like he wasn't even there. It hurt. At that point he realized how much Melina truly meant to him and how much he loved her. "Please Melina. I really like having you stay with me."

"Oh really?" Melina growled at him. "Cause I'm some charity case for you? One of the little girls from Make A Wish who are lucky just because, oh my gosh, John Cena noticed me? Well thank you John. You have no idea how much that means to me! It's almost as low as Morrison there."

John sighed giving up and laid his head against the window.

"Just how I thought this would end." Melina smirked and laughed harshly.

"Its up to you Melina. My doors are always opened." John whispered.

"So are ours." Sam watched the exchange between the two and knew things weren't working out like she and John had hoped.

Randy looked at John as he drove. He knew his best friend was defeated. He was in love with the diva who was hateful towards him. He hoped and wished things would turn out well for his friend. _Just hang in there John._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

John sat on the couch listening to the silence. Melina had moved in with Randy, Sam, and Alanna after coming home from the hospital. John had screwed up and was probably no better to Melina than Morrison had been to her. Already though, he felt like a part of himself was gone. His own home felt too empty and alone without her. But he wouldn't argue it. He did everything he could to ever deserve it.

John sighed reaching for the bag of M&M's he had next to him. He waited to hear Melina's teasing "those aren't good for you Cena," but he never heard it. He wouldn't hear it again now since he hurt her so badly. Quietly he ate a few of the peanut covered candies thinking of a way to attempt making everything better. He wanted Melina back badly. He had fallen in love with the fiery diva unexpectedly and now missed her more than anything.

The cell phone next to him chirped pulling John out of his thoughts. He reached over and read the text from Randy.

_"Hey man, how are you holding up?"_

_"Lousy."_ John replied back. He thought for a moment and quickly texted Randy again, _"hey think you and Lan can go to lunch with me tomorrow? I have an idea to talk to Mel to run by you."_

_"Sure thing. Mickey D's sound good? And don't worry man. Everything will get better."_

_"Thanks man. And yeah, Mickey D's is good. I'll see you tomorrow."_ John felt better knowing his friend was going to help and that he had a plan to ask Melina for forgiveness and hopefully win her over.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Johnny!" Alanna ran over and tackled John after he got out of his car.<p>

"Lannie Bug!" John picked her up and kissed her head. "Have you been helping taking care of Mel?"

"Yup!" Alanna gave a definite nod of her head. "Mommy and Daddy told me not to mention you to her though."

"That's a good idea for now, considering how mad she is at me," John sighed. He walked over to Randy, "how is she doing?"

"Um, better. She's pretty sad lately." Randy began walking inside with his friend.

"Morrison try calling her?" John worried as they waited in the lunch rush line. It was noon which meant everyone was pretty much on their lunch break and rushed to McDonalds since it was the easiest thing to deal with that day.

"He did. On a different number and Melina answered." Randy whispered. He looked at his friend nervously wondering what he'd do in reaction to this news.

John sighed quietly and stayed silent throughout the rest of the wait in the line.

Randy ordered all three of their favorites and helped get their drinks before leading his friend and daughter to a table. He set the drinks down while John set Alanna on the bench seat to slide in.

"Uncle Johnny, sit by me please." Alanna asked softly. Randy could hear the edge of worry his daughter had for his friend. He could relate to that worry too.

John nodded and wordlessly sat next to the sweet girl.

Randy watched as Alanna hugged the upset superstar. His daughter was able to tell when people were upset and always gave them a hug. Something about little girl hugs made things better, but not for John. Not today at least. Randy understood his friend's frustration. He had screwed everything up with Melina and hurt her when all she needed was someone to love her. John would do that, but now he didn't have much of a chance, especially with Morrison trying to get back into the picture.

"Number sixty-three." One of the cashiers called out their order number and Randy went to get the tray of food.

As he set it on the table he sat across from his friend and daughter. "You alright John?"

"What did he say to her?" John handed Alanna her food but didn't grab his.

"She said he mentioned you. Somehow he found out about what happened between you guys." Randy regretted telling his friend this, but he deserved to know.

John's head dropped into his palms as he sighed. "Great. Just what I needed."

"I'm sorry John. She even said she might give him a second chance." Randy knew this was killing his friend. But he knew he couldn't leave John out in the dark.

"Yet she won't give me one." John sighed. "This is just great. Now I won't have a chance to make things right." He looked over Alanna's head out the window and could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes.

"You will Uncle Johnny. I'll help. Don't worry. I can get Melly to want to give you a second chance instead of stupid JoMo."

"Thanks Lan. I hope your right."

"Of course I am." Alanna gave him a small smirk as she dipped her chicken nugget into the sauce and ate it.

John sighed. He wished he had the same amount of faith as the little three year old.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

John stood ready to go out onto the ramp. He was going to wrestle Big Show tonight and for now he wanted to keep his head clear of Melina. He figured when Randy and himself started planning how he was going to apologize to her, everything would work out.

"John!" Randy ran to John with Alanna and Sam behind him.

"What? What happened?" John looked at the small Orton family. Concern showed in his eyes for them as he saw the fear in Alanna's face and Sam's eyes. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. But Melina might not be." Randy sighed. He looked at Sam silently asking his wife to fill John in.

"She went with Morrison, but then she texted me. He's not letting Melina leave and he threatened to hurt her." Sam explained quickly. The fear grew more in her eyes.

"What?! Did she say where she is?" John felt his heart begin to speed up. He had to protect Melina. He couldn't let Morrison hurt her again.

"No. She texted me about ten minutes ago. I tried calling her but there was no answer. Her phone's off." Sam filled in. Alanna sat on her hip staring at John with wide hazel eyes.

"Damn it!" John hated cussing in front of Alanna, but sometimes the situation called for it, "let's go. We need to find her. Tell the divas, I'll tell Miz, Punk, and the others."

"Uncle Johnny," Alanna's tiny, scared voice called for all of John's attention and made him pause all his plans.

"Yes Lannie Bug?" John looked at her and saw that the little girl was terrified for Melina.

"We're going to find her right? We're not going to let Morrison beat her up again, right?" Her voice shook in fear, knowing the damage Morrison could do to Melina.

John nodded assuring, "of course Lannie. I won't let anything happen to Melina." He kissed her head and after seeing she was relaxed more he went to the other superstars. Morrison wasn't around at all, leaving John to expect the worse. Without a second thought, John did. Melina was in serious danger now. _Please help us find her quickly._

* * *

><p>"Why should we care Melina's missing?" Nikki Bella complained after Randy had gotten all the divas together and told them Melina's dilemma.<p>

"Because Nikki, Morrison will not stop at anything. He might even kill her. He hates Melina and she's already in no condition for this." Eve spoke up.

"Morrison could even end up hurting one of you, any of us actually." Kelly added. Her hand was resting on her slowly growing stomach.

Randy nodded agreeing to the two divas' statements, "exactly. And if that isn't enough to get you to help, Cena loves her. My daughter, who loves all of you divas, loves Melina. Melina may not have acted like it while she was here, but she cared a lot for each and every one of you. Her goal was to make the divas better. She wanted what was best for each of you for your careers. Even while you all hated her."

Nikki and Brie both listened and finally nodded, "alright. Fine we'll help look for her."

* * *

><p>"Morrison, what's going on?" Melina watched him from where she sat. Morrison hadn't taken her to his place but, somewhere else entirely. With it being dark out, Melina wasn't able to see where.<p>

"Nothing Melina. Why would you ask? Do you not trust me anymore?" Morrison smirked at her.

Melina begin to feel uneasy under his gaze. "You're not going to hurt me are you?"

"No, never. I could never hurt you Melina. Such a beautiful girl." Morrison walked over and ran a few fingers down her cheek. He smirked and walked to the window and glanced out it.

"Well you did before, remember?" Melina followed him but stayed a few feet away still. She watched as her words made his temper change completely. Who was this guy she had thought she loved? Now she was utterly disgusted by him and terrified, although she'd never let him know that.

"That was then Melina," turning to look at her, Morrison continued, "I've changed."

"In two months? Why do I have a hard time believing that? Don't hurt me." She snapped at him. She hoped she seemed braver than she did during their last encounter. She wished, not for the first time, that she had stayed with John and didn't agree to come with this lowlife. _Let one of them come before something bad happens. Please._

* * *

><p>John paced impatiently in his locker room. Randy had made him stay there with Sam and Alanna. Both he and Punk decided it was best when they found Morrison. They didn't want John there right away because acting on anger, things would get ugly, fast.<p>

"I hate this!" John growled as he paced. "I need to be out there. I need to find her. Melina needs me."

"I know John. But this is a way we can keep her safe and you safe." Sam sighed. "We can't keep you from making things worse any other way. This is the safest thing we could figure out."

"But Sam! Who knows what's happening!" John complained. "I need to be there! I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Sam smiled lightly at the familiar quote from her sleeping daughter's favorite movie. "You've watched Brother Bear with Lan too many times." Amusement shown on her face as she watched John's face turn bright red.

"Sam! This isn't something to joke about! Melina's in danger! I need to save her! Who knows what Morrison's doing to her right now!"

"Alright, alright. Just cool down. I'm sure they found her by now and they're on their way back," the amusement slowly eased away as Sam tried soothing the love sick superstar. "Melina will be fine. Randy will help protect her."

John nodded and began to relax. He sat in a chair across from the couch Sam and Alanna were on. He put his head into his hands leaning forward onto his knees. "I'm just so scared. I don't want to lose her. I still need to tell her I'm sorry." _And that I love her._

Before Sam could respond her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. Silently she waited as the person on the other line spoke. She nodded listening to their words. "Alright, I'll send him over."

"So?" John spoke up as soon as the phone was hung up. "What's happening?"

"They found her. Randy wants you there to help." Sam explained. "Stay safe."

"I will Sam." John left ready to save Melina before anything more happened to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Melina watched nervously. _This was a bad idea. Someone help me._

"So you think your special little Cena boy is going to come save you?" Morrison mocked Melina. He smirked evilly making her wish more than anything she hadn't believed him earlier.

"No. Just hoping someone will. I just want to get away from you." Melina growled. She watched him as he laughed at her.

"But I changed Melly." Morrison grinned a full tooth grin at her making her feel uneasy inside.

"People lie." Melina smirked the best she could. "You would know. You can't keep it in your pants and you lie to get what you want bastard."

"You bitch." Morrison lunged at Melina slamming her into the wall behind her. A hole appeared in the wall where her head had hit.

"Let me go Morrison!" Melina yelled. She kicked him in the gut knocking all the air out of his body. Quickly she ducked underneath him and ran. She ran towards the door knowing it was her only chance to get out and even stay alive.

* * *

><p>John watched Randy from the corner of his eyes. Randy was the one who would give the four superstars the signal to go in and save Melina. It killed John having to wait. It killed him hearing Melina's voice shake in fear. He wanted to go in now and save her.<p>

"Bitch." John heard the growl and a few seconds later he heard a bang on the wall. He clenched his fists It took every ounce in his body to not go in and kick Morrison's ass.

_Hang on Mel. I'll come save you._ John thought. He glanced at Randy impatiently. Finally he gave the signal. John ran into the front door with Punk, Miz, Randy, and Shawn behind him. He saw Melina running towards him with Morrison on her heels. "Melina!" John began to run to her.

"John! Ack!" Melina came to a sudden stop when Morrison wrapped his arm around her neck momentarily choking her.

"Oh lookie Melly. We have a few special guests. Don't come in though." Morrison pulled a knife out and held it against the small diva's neck. "It may cost Melly her life."

John saw the fear rising in Melina's eyes. A few tears made it to the surface and spilled over. "Help." She managed to mouth tearfully.

"Not so fun is it Cena? She doesn't trust you to stay with you but she trusts me. You must've really pissed her off. Or, hurt her." Morrison taunted. His smirk set in place as he begged John to make a move.

John clenched his fists. "Let her go Morrison." He struggled to keep his voice calm. "You've had your fun."  
>"Or have I?" Morrison began pressing the knife into her neck.<p>

John watched frustrated. He had watched Melina get hurt once by this jerk. He couldn't allow it to happen again. "Stop. What do you want from me?"

"Simple. Tell Melly here you never cared about her. Tell her you only acted like it to be seen as a better person to your fans. Tell her the truth."

Melina looked at John tears in her eyes. John saw the pain in them. He knew he had caused it this time. Melina had a change of heart and seemed defeated. "He doesn't have to. He already did once."

"Aww but Melly, once wasn't enough was it?" Morrison grinned. "No, because we're back to the same situation. Now Cena tell her."

"I can't. I love you Melina. I can't say I don't care because it's not true. I already hurt you and hurting you again would be unbearable to me." John watched Melina hoping to meet her eyes.

"John," Melina whispered looking to the ground. She didn't want to believe any of the blue-eyed superstar's words. It had gotten her heart-broken once. That was more than enough for her, "don't."

"But it's true. I love you and I do care. You're a fantastic person and you're amazing. Trust me, please." John pleaded.

Melina turned her head carefully to look at Morrison. "Do whatever you're going to do. I don't care anymore."

John watched and glanced at Randy. Disbelief in him reflected in Randy's eyes. Melina wouldn't listen. John looked at the other three who had stood silently watching. An unspoken request passed between them and the four went and took Morrison down. They pulled him away from Melina. Shawn yanked the knife from his hand and threw it on the floor a good five feet from anyone's grasp.

Melina watched then looked at Randy and John. She still was glad someone had come to help but wished it wasn't John that had now. It was too much for her fragile heart. She walked around the two and paused at the door, "thanks Randy." She walked outside and began to leave letting tears fall down her face.

John followed. "Melina, hear me out. Please."

"Why?" Melina stopped and turned to look at him, "no one's ever cared before. Why should someone start now?"

"Because, I do care." John sighed. "Let me explain. Just one chance." _That's all I ask._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Fine, you have your chance, now talk." Melina crossed her arms glaring at him. Her brown eyes carrying anger and hurt.

"Melina, I love you and I do care so much. You're an amazing person. You don't deserve everything bad that's happened to you. You deserve so much more. I hate seeing you continuously hurt and I hate seeing you so angry at me now. I know I messed up. I know I probably can never make it up to you, but please forgive me." John kept the distance in-between them. He was scared if he stepped any closer Melina would run.

"Really? Then why have I been hurt so much? Why is it every time I feel happy with a guy I get hurt? Why should I put my heart out again when I already know I don't deserve a happy ending?" Melina kept glaring at John but now began to cry. She wiped the tears away looking away from him for a second. _Why am I even explaining this to him? He's never going to get it. He's never going to understand what's going on. He only wants to make himself look good so he's not seen as the bad guy like Morrison._

After taking a big deep breath and gathering her thoughts she looked at him again. "John, obviously I'm not good enough for anyone. Otherwise I wouldn't keep getting hurt. Including by you."

John felt the stab in his heart as he listened to her words. _I deserved that one. _"Melina," he sighed while trying to gather his thoughts to form a sentence that wouldn't work against him, "you are good enough. We've just been complete assholes who don't realize it and I'm so sorry I didn't realize it until it was too late."

Melina looked at him still crying, "how can you say all this when you hurt me too? You even acknowledged you did it. How can you say that I deserve so much, when you couldn't show me that before?"

John's heart tore in half as he watched the tears fall from her face. She was hurt so much by him and it killed him knowing that the tears being shed were his fault. "I was such an idiot before Melina. I didn't realize how I felt then. But I do know how I feel now. I know I fell in love with a feisty diva who hated me at first and surprised me by calling me for help. I hate that I said I didn't want to kiss you at dinner with Randy and Sam. I feel like such a jackass. I know I don't deserve any forgiveness from you. But I would like to ask you to please forgive me."

Melina watched him trying to decide if she should forgive him. "Do you really mean everything you said?"

John nodded and walked towards her. He gently reached up and brushed the tears off her face. "Yes. I do. I am so freaking sorry. I'd do anything for you to forgive me now. I don't want to hurt you ever again, I want to keep you safe and protect you from everything that could hurt you."

Melina stared into his eyes searched them, "I love you too John. I guess that's why I was so scared to trust you again. I didn't want my heart-broken again."

John wrapped her in a warm hug. "I won't let that happen. I'll take care of you. I love you Melina. Please trust me. Give me a chance to prove it to you."

Melina snuggled her head into his chest. "I'll give you a chance, just don't blow it."

John smiled and rubbed her back gently, "I won't. Just please don't run off again. You're giving me gray hairs."

"Oh and the big bad superstar can't afford that huh?" Melina playfully hit his arm and smiled at him.

John grinned at her, "exactly."

* * *

><p>"Melina, would you like to come back and work for us again?" Vince McMahon asked her.<p>

Melina glanced at John. Both of them stood in Vince's office for the impromptu meeting. A few unasked questions passed between them.

"What about my job and Morrison?" John spoke up.

"You will get to keep your job and Morrison is losing his." Vince informed. He looked at Melina, "its all to keep you and John both safe. Plus the things Morrison has done is not what we want in one of our superstars.

"Really?" Melina looked at him in shock before looking at John again.

Vince nodded, "yes. I even got some staff that will make sure you stay safe if you decide to come back."

Melina thought for a moment then nodded, "sure. I'll take my job back."

McMahon smiled and reached a hand out to her, "welcome back."

"Thank you so much." Melina shook his hand smiling.

"You're welcome. Now you two go on and leave my office."

John laughed, "got it." He followed Melina out and shut the door behind him.

Melina turned and hugged him, "I'm back!" A smile spread across her face.

"Thank God." John laughed hugging her. "This is great." He kissed her head smiling.

Melina smiled, "yes it is." _Definitely, great. _

_**A/N: I'm going to do a few more chapters. Kind of as follow ups to see how Melina and John's relationship grows, Kelly's baby, and an update on Morrison. There's more than likely going to be some drama between Mel and John, because well trust takes a long time to regain and plus, Melina still has some uncertainties and self-esteem problems from Morrison. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it's short. I was having a huge writers block and made some of this up as I typed it (I generally write the chapter's first). So please review and let me know what you think! Until next time...**  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

John sighed as he sat on the couch by Melina. Everything felt right. Melina had forgiven him and everything felt so much better. It felt like everything was finally how it was supposed to be. He wanted to treasure that feeling for a very long time.

"Want me to cook dinner or should you tonight?" Melina looked at him.

"I can. Unless, you want M&M's or pizza rolls." John grinned playfully at her.

Melina sighed jokingly as she shook her head. "Alright, come on Superstar. You're going to have your first cooking lesson now."

"Actually, I think I'll pass. I'm good with only cooking pizza rolls Melly." John shook his head. He didn't want to "learn" how to cook. He didn't want to "learn" how terrible he was when he already knew his cooking left so much to be desired for.

"Nope." Melina laughed pushing him off the couch, "you're learning white boy. Pizza rolls are not healthy and they don't give you the energy you need to be a wrestler."

"It's been working for ten years." John grinned back at her.

"You're cooking still whitey tighty." Melina teased with a smile. She got up and smacked John's butt as she walked past him into the kitchen. "Follow me."

John laughed and followed. "What are we cooking then, oh wise master?"

"No, what are _you_ going to cook?" Melina corrected as she pulled the chicken out. John realized she had planned this and was going to teach him how to cook whether he wanted to or not. "And the answer to that young grasshopper, is chicken enchiladas, Melina style."

John groaned. "But your style is way too spicy."

"You wuss. You're going to make it, eat at least one enchilada, and I'll make some that aren't spicy." Melina rolled her eyes jokingly. She mumbled something in Spanish with a playful tone as she put an apron on. Then she got a second one and put it around John's neck. She used it to pull him closer to her until their noses touched. "Don't make me have to smack your butt again." She kissed his pouty lips lightly and tied the back strings together.

"Think you could just because?" John waggled his eyebrows at her playfully.

Melina laughed and smacked his butt with a towel. "No. Go wash your hands."

John smiled going to was his hands. Having Melina to call his was fine to him. _Just fine._

* * *

><p>As they sat down to eat Melina watched John take a bite. She bit back her laughter at the face he made.<p>

"It's too hot Mel," John wined sticking his tongue out like a four-year old would, "what, are you trying to kill me?"

Melina laughed, "its spicy not hot." She shook her head and muttered "estupido" under her breath.

"What?" John looked over at her confused not hearing her muttered words.

"Nothing Superstar. Just eat." Melina laughed and began to eat her own food. "Or do I have to feed you myself?"

John rolled his eyes at her and laughed sarcastically, "oh ha ha. So funny." He went back to eating with a smile, but after every three bites he had to drink a least one cup of milk to deal with the spicy taste.

Melina smiled, "you are such a baby John Cena. Can't handle a spicy enchilada, but you can handle a two-hundred pound man body slamming you or clothes lining you?"

"Well that's easier." John defended uselessly.

"Get over it. Baby." Melina laughed.

"But I don't wanna." John whimpered earning another laugh from Melina. He was happy hearing the light laughter and was glad he had caused the happy sound from her.

"You have to though." Melina laughed and patted his shoulder. "Just suck it up or suck on your thumb."

John once again laughed sarcastically, "oh that is so funny." He smiled, "but that is a good one."

Melina smiled, "I'm always that good."

John smiled, "Whatever." He got up and grabbed his empty plate and glass. He carried them both to the sink, "want some more Mel?"

Melina nodded, "si." She got up and walked to the stove, plate in hand.

John gently stopped her. "I asked so I could get it for you. Go sit, I got it."

"John," Melina sighed. "I am a big girl. I can handle getting my food. I'm not helpless."

"I'm doing this." John continued gently, "you deserve to be treated the way you're supposed to, like a princess."

Melina sighed. "Fine." She shoved her plate into his hand and walked back to the table. She plopped down into her seat with a huff and crossed her arms for good measure. She peeked around her hair over at him and watched. Honestly, it felt nice having someone care like that. It made her feel good.

John got her food and carried it over. He put it on the table without a word and went back to the sink to clean his dishes. He knew she was annoyed and hoped she wouldn't yell at him.

"John." Melina sighed finally looking at him fully.

"Yes Mel?" he looked over nervous of what was going to happen.

"Thank you. I can't be mad at you when you're only trying to take care of me like you said you would." Melina smiled slightly, "thank you and I'm sorry."

John smiled back, "don't be. It's understandable." He took two quick strides over and kissed her cheek. "I love you and you're welcome." He walked back to the sink and finished cleaning while she ate. He was glad Melina wasn't angry. _This will take some time but I'm going to make her feel special again. _John thought determined.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N:This chapter and the next few chapters will be based off of events in the last few months of wrestling. If you don't like it, sorry. This is where my muse is taking me. And so you know, it won't be exactly the same. There will be changes, like in conversations and some of the events. Just cause I can do that as a writer with my story. :)_  
><strong>

**Chapter Sixteen**

John walked towards his locker room from Melina's. He had just walked Melina to her locker room. It was a few weeks after everything with Morrison had happened.

"Hey John," Randy walked over to him, "how's she doing?"

"Better. We've been working a lot on our relationship." John smiled.

Randy grinned seeing his friend smile. He was glad to finally see it back in its place. "And how's that going for you two?" He paused while they listened to wrestling start for the night.

"Good," John smiled, "Mel seems so much more relaxed and happier. I feel like she's understanding how much I love her and that she does deserve it."

"Good. She needs that from you." Randy smiled. He was glad for his best friend. "Just take it from me, make her feel special, that's the key."

John smiled at his friend, "you got it Orton." He went into his locker room feeling confident in his relationship with Melina.

* * *

><p>"One! Two! Three!" The ref hit his hand on the mat with each word as John pinned Sheamus. His theme song played as he stood next to the ref. He felt tired from the match and wanted to go sit in his locker room but had to wait. Vickie Guerrero wanted him to stay there while she announced something with him and AJ, who was the current WWE General Manager, in the ring with her.<p>

John sighed and sat in a corner of the ring and leaned against the pole to catch his breath while he waited. He watched AJ skip down the ring to her music and climb into the ring. She grinned at John and winked at him before waving at the crowd and waiting with him for Vickie.

Vickie finally made her _g__rand_ appearance. "Excuse me!" She screamed into her mic as she strutted down the ramp. Her angry scowl in place as always. "Excuse me!" She screamed once again before climbing into the ring.

A chuckle escaped John's mouth as he heard the crowd booing her. _That never gets old. _He got a mic and stood just so everyone could see him, "okay, okay guys. We get it. No one likes Vickie but lets just be quiet for a few moments so she can talk."

Vickie glared at him, "thanks Cena." She fluffed her hair reminding John of an angry bird. "I have an announcement to make."

John stood behind Vickie using his hand to mock her. He knew Melina was in the back watching with Shawn, Randy, and everyone else. She disliked Vickie as much as he did and would enjoy it.

The crowd and AJ all began to laugh too angering Vickie. "Excuse ME!" Vickie screeched. "I wasn't finished!"

John laughed and "hushed" everyone. "Okay guys, lets let the banshee talk. Before she goes green on us."

Vickie glared at John and walked over and got close until she was in his ear, "excuse me!"

"Oh you didn't like the Hulk reference? You're right, he's so much better looking than you." John smirked, "but as you were saying, your announcement was it?"

"Yes." Vickie stopped away from him. "My news is about John Cena, and our current general manager, AJ Lee. Two nights ago I caught both of them at a restaurant-"

"Oh no, you caught me." John held up his hands in mock surrender, "I had a business dinner with our manager to talk to her about the title."

Everyone burst into laughter again. This time Vickie's face got red. "Both of them, were kissing!" A shock filled the arena and the laughter stopped immediately. John's mouth hung open in shock. "I think as general manager, AJ shouldn't be having affairs with the superstars."

"Wait, Vickie, what are you talking about?" John spoke up confused. "We never kissed."

"Yes you did. Around the time you ate dinner." Vickie smirked at him.

John realized what she was talking about. AJ had kissed _him_ and he was trying to push her away, "I can explain it-"

"Do you have proof?" AJ interrupted. She wouldn't look at John so he didn't know if she was on his side or not.

_Oh please don't let her have it. _John prayed silently. He didn't want any proof of that because it did look like he was kissing her back when he wasn't. He didn't want Melina to think he had. Especially after all she had gone through. His heart raced nervously as the world waited for Vickie's answer.

"Well of course. I'm not stupid." Vickie turned to the Tron which showed a picture, obviously taken from a cell phone, of exactly what Vickie said, except John was trying to push AJ away. In the picture it didn't look like it though.

"No! That isn't what happened. AJ kissed me! I was trying to push her away, I didn't kiss back. Right AJ?" John looked at AJ pleading her with his eyes to help back him up. He didn't want Melina to know. He felt his hands start to shake from all the nervousness building up in his body.

"Well, John," AJ walked closer to John and Vickie. Her expression was unreadable to him. "I say, we shouldn't hide how we feel from everyone any longer." She dropped her mic and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

Wolf whistles scattered the arena but a lot of booing from Melina supporters covered them quickly. "How could you John!" A fan's shout traveled to John's ears.

The kiss was going on too long, but John couldn't make his arms move. He felt frozen from shock. Finally he was able to move and yanked her arms off his neck leaving huge red marks. "No AJ!" He stepped away from her quickly and left a huge distance between them. "I don't feel that way about you and I will never feel that way!" John yelled.

Vince McMahon came into the arena. But everything else became a blur for John. He knew this looked bad. He knew Melina now had doubts about him. He knew she probably thought what everyone else did now.

John was vaguely aware of AJ getting fired and Vickie taking her place like she had planned. He didn't care though. He only cared about a young diva in the back.

* * *

><p>Melina stared at the T.V in front of her tears beginning to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. John didn't push AJ away. He had kissed her back. Of course he had denied everything, he didn't want to get caught and didn't think he would.<p>

Randy looked at her, "Melina."

"He, he cheated on me." Melina's voice filled with disbelief. "Why? Why did he do that?"

Randy rubbed her back, "Melina, are you okay?"

Tears began falling down her face and she shook her head looking down. "No. Not again. Please not again."

Footsteps walking in made her look up at him. His blue eyes pierced her heart and added to the throbbing pain she felt. How could he just walk back in like that? Like nothing had ever happened. Like he didn't just hurt her the same way _he _had.

"Mel, it's not what you think." His words brought back the painful memories from the last time this had happened.

"No. No don't. Please don't do this to me." Melina whispered. She stood and John opened his mouth. Quickly she stopped him. "Wait. Is this what I mean to you? Nothing? Did you even love me? Even for a second? I gave you a second chance. I trusted you! How could you do this to me?"

Melina shook her head tearfully. "Oh, and by the way, remember last week? I'm sure you know when if you think hard enough. I'm pregnant. With your child. I was hoping to tell you on a good note. But obviously everything you've ever said to me was a lie. Thank you for doing exactly what Morrison did to me. Except you did him one better. You made me believe that this time it could have been different."

"Melina, wait." John tried to speak again. With the news she told him he had to try to explain, "please-"

"No. Goodbye John." Melina walked to her locker room sobbing. _He's just like everyone else. How could I have been so blind?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

John sat on the couch at his house. His head was in his hands and he leaned forward crying resting his elbows on his knees. _How could I let this happen again? How could I have been so stupid?_ _I hurt her again. Mel shouldn't have gone through this ever again._

"John," Randy walked into his friend's house and walked over to him. "You alright?"

"No. Why would I be? I broke her heart. As soon as Vickie announced that I should have run to Mel and told her the truth, I should have been there assuring her how I feel about her instead I just defended myself to everyone. I should have defended myself to Mel, she's the one that matters."

"It's okay John, we just have to get her to realize the truth." Randy tried to encourage. He knew his friend was going through hell at the moment. Someone should have made a manual on how to help your superstar friend when a rumor hurts the one he loves.

"How? Melina now thinks I'm _exactly _like him. She thinks I did the same thing as Morrison. That was my second chance. I lost it now thanks to AJ and Vickie. I lost my only second chance man! Melina, she's never going to trust me again." John bowed his head again and began crying some more.

Randy sat by him and rubbed his back, "just hang in there man. It's hard, but you can do this. It's going to be hard. She was hurt badly by Morrison. He engraved not only in her mind, but her heart that she isn't good enough. You have to show her that he was wrong. It's going to take time but you have to keep trying."

John wiped his tears away and looked at Randy, "you're younger yet you're helping me. How the hell did this fucking happen?"

Randy smiled, "I've been there before. Rumors almost broke Sam and I up. It's a hard thing to go through, but if you give up, you won't be able to fix it. You have to work through the harder things. It'll make the easier things sweeter. I promise."

John nodded and sighed, "let's figure something out to make it up to Mel."

Randy grinned, "there we go." He was glad his friend was willing to try again. He wanted him happy and he could see that happiness when he was with Melina.

* * *

><p>When Monday came John excited to talk to Melina. He knew it would take time but at least he knew he had a chance.<p>

"Hey Kelly. Have you seen Melina?" John asked walking towards Melina's dressing room.

"I haven't seen her yet," Kelly went to get up. She was now five pregnant and she had a baby bump, a change from her slim figure.

John stopped her, "just rest. I'll look for her. Do you want anything?"

"I'm good. Thank you though. Good luck on your search and with Melina." Kelly gave him a small comforting smile.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." He gave her a small smile back before leaving to look for Melina.

* * *

><p>"Eve, have you seen Mel?" John ran up to her. He had looked everywhere and asked just about everyone but Melina was nowhere to be seen and no one had heard from her.<p>

"No, she's not here tonight." Eve looked at him and sighed. "John, she's talking about leaving for good. I don't know where she's moving to, but she's leaving WWE and moving away."

John felt like he had been punched. If Eve was the only one who had known so far, knowing Melina not wanting rumors, it had to be true. "No. Where is she? When is she planning on leaving? I have to stop her."

"I think sometime this week. I don't know where she'd be though." Eve sighed. "I'm sorry John. I don't know. I can help look though."

"No," John shook his head, "you go ahead and focus on everything you have going on. If you hear anything about her call me okay?"

Eve nodded, "will do. Good luck John. I hope you find her in time."

John nodded, "so do I." _Mel, please don't leave. I can't lose you._

* * *

><p>Randy sighed looking at Sam, "how does Melina expect me not to help John get to her?"<p>

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I'm worried about her. I want to tell him too. Especially since she's pregnant with his child. I just don't know honey."

"Daddy!" Alanna came in and patted Randy's knee. "Daddy! Look at me. I have an impotant question."

"Yes Lana baby?" Randy picked her up setting her on his lap. Maybe she could help them figure something out.

"Daddy, when is Uncle Johnny coming over?" Alanna looked up at him, her blue eyes looking so sweet and innocent.

"Soon baby." Randy kissed her head, "I just don't know when he has a lot going on now."

Alanna nodded, "good 'cause I need to tell him something Daddy."

"What baby?" Sam asked curious what her daughter was up to.

Alanna put a figure up to her lips, "you can't tell but I can." She grinned starting to giggle, "I can tell Uncle Johnny where Melly went. She didn't know I was listening so she didn't make me promise not to tell." She pulled out a crumpled paper from her pocket. It looked like it came from one of her coloring books. On it in crayon was exactly where Melina was, except, in Alanna's handwriting and a lot of spelling mistakes.

"Technically you wouldn't be the one telling him," Sam smiled at Randy when he looked up at her in surprise. Neither one knew that their daughter could come up with an idea like that.

Randy quickly and shakily grabbed his phone and dialed John's number.

"_What man?_" John answered. The tone in his voice was defeated. It made Randy even more excited to tell him the good news.

"Come over. Lanna has something important about Melina to tell you. I can't tell you much but she can." Randy said quickly. This was all going to work out. John had to get one last chance with Melina. It just had to work out.

A sigh met Randy's ears, "_alright. I'll be there in a few._"

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me." John looked at Alanna, "you're the best bug."<p>

Alanna smiled proudly, "she told Mommy and Daddy not to tell but she didn't know that I heard."

"Go get her John, before it's too late." Sam urged gently.

"Good luck man," Randy encouraged him as he left.

* * *

><p>John stood at the door of the apartment. Melina had rented it for a week. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly. <em>Please let her just hear me out. <em>He begged in his mind hoping she was still there.

"What do you want?" Melina's annoyed voice caught John's attention quickly. By her reaction he knew she had checked before opening the door.

"Melina, please let me explain everything. I Know that was my last chance I blew, but I need you to just listen. Please."

Melina stared at him for a minute blocking the doorway so he couldn't come in. Her face had a mutual expression making John only wonder what she was thinking about.

He fidgeted nervously as he waited for her response. His hands messed with the hem of his shirt at his sides and the seam on his jean shorts. As he peeked over her he could see all her stuff piled, packed, and ready to go. Eve was right. Melina was leaving.

"Why? Is your reputation bad now Mr. Manwhore? Is that the only reason you're here? So you can fix your precious image?" Her arms came up and folded gracefully in her anger across her chest. "And why in the world would I let myself let you explain? Why would I put myself through this pain _again_, for the _third_ time? Do you realize that you did the _exact _same thing Morrison did? Except you one up-ed him. Instead of getting someone else pregnant, you got me pregnant _and _believing that I was really loved. How could I let you do that to my heart again?"

John sighed, "I know. I screwed up by not talking to you about what AJ did. But so you know, I never cheated. She kissed me. She and I were talking about the WWE champion and it was just a regular business dinner. I'm sorry you found out like that. I love you. I love you so much Melina. If you can't forgive me, I understand. I wouldn't either. But please think about me being in the baby's life. If you don't want to see me ever again or anything, I understand. Just tell me now and I'll walk away for good and I'll never bug you ever again." His jumbled thoughts came pouring out of his mouth. He hoped Melina was able to understand all of his intentions and sucked in a breath waiting for Melina's response.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:So I'm super sorry this has taken so long. Please forgive me, I've had a lot going on and then I ended up getting a block. Finally I worked through it and the great thing is, I like to write when I'm stressed so guess what, I'm stressed so I get to write! Whoo! Well kinda. I hope you guys like this! I wrote a bunch and tried proofreading as I went. Hopefully it's not terrible and you enjoy it. Reviews maybe? And please let me know if you read all this by saying "Blue" somewhere in your review. Thanks! I love you guys sooooo much!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Why? Why are you trying so hard John?" Melina sighed.

"Because I love you Mel," John whispered. "I can't imagine my life without you. Please one last chance. That's all I ask for. That picture isn't me kissing back, I promise. She kissed me and I was too shocked to push her back sooner. I'm so sorry Melina, I never wanted to hurt you and I never want to ever again."

Melina looked down not sure what to say. "I don't know John. How do I know you really mean it? How do I know you aren't lying to me and you won't do it again?"

"You're right." John sighed defeated. "I don't blame you. What I did was terrible. I don't know how I can convince you that I won't do anything like that again. But I can promise you that if you give me another chance I can try to prove how much I do care about you."

Melina sighed, "I can't John. I'm sorry. I don't know if I can trust you again. I can't let myself get hurt again. I'm sorry John."

Her words felt like a knife in his heart. No way could he even begin to explain how bad he felt. "A-Alright Melina," he choked out past the lump in his throat, "I'm sorry. Goodbye."

Melina looked down unable to look at him while he walked away. She listened to his footsteps and looked up. "John."

John turned around, his heart breaking in his chest. "Yes?" He looked at her hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"Don't go. Please." Melina quickly went over and hugged him. "Please don't go John."

John held her, "are you sure you want me to stay?"

Melina nodded looking up. Her brown eyes searched his face for a moment before nodding, "yes. I know for a fact it will take me time to trust you again. But I think I can."

John smiled kissing her head. "I won't let you regret it Mel. Now get some things you'll need until tomorrow. We'll go home and tomorrow Randy and I can get everything else."

"Randy, that bastard. Did he tell you where I went?" Melina looked at him before going inside with him following.

A chuckle escaped John's lips. "No. He and Sam stayed quiet. But you forgot to make a little one not tell."

"Alanna! She heard?"

"Thank God she did." John smiled.

Melina stared at him before laughing and reflecting his smile. "True. Thank God for Lannie Bug."

* * *

><p>"Uncle Johnny!" Alanna ran down the stairs excitedly, "did you make it to Melly!?"<p>

"Alanna Marie, you were supposed to be in bed!" Sam gave a hard stare to the three-year old who stood in front of them in her pajamas.

"Don't worry Sam," Melina got up from the couch where she sat still unseen by Alanna. She walked over and knelt in front of the small girl, "he did honey. Thank you for telling him where I was. Thank you so much."

Alanna smiled widely and hugged Melina, "you're welcome Melly. I like you a lot and I know Uncle Johnny does too. I didn't want him to lose you and be sad. You make him smile."

Melina smiled. "I try to." She kissed Alanna's cheek. "Now listen to your mama and go to bed."

Alanna nodded and skipped up the stairs. "Night e'rebody!"

The adults laughed at Alanna. She had childlike faith that everything was going to be fine, and thanks to her that's exactly what it was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: My muse is starting to die a little with this so I think maybe two more chapters then I'm done. Sound good? I love you guys and so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My muse has fault in the reason why I haven't. :/ Hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter! Love you! Muah!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"John, Kelly had her baby, she just called me." Melina smiled.

John looked over from where he stood at the stove finishing their dinner of chicken stir fry. It had been three months since Melina had given him another chance. In that time John had managed to cook a few meals decently and not kill their taste buds, without Melina's guidance.

"What? When?" John turned the stove off and moved the pan off the heat before grabbing two plates.

"Yesterday," Melina laughed at his expression. "She would have called sooner but of course being tired after being in labor she didn't. Healthy baby girl, seven pounds, four ounces and she named her Brooke Marie."

John smiled dishing their food up,"that's awesome. When can we go visit her?" He walked over and set her plate in front of her and then his in front of his seat before getting them water to drink.

"Tomorrow. She had family and a few of the others over today." Melina took a bite and smile, "mmm, getting better Cena. The baby loves it."

John laughed sitting down setting her drink in front of her, "glad they like it." He leaned over and gently pressed a kiss against Melina's pregnant 3 month belly.

"They moved," Melina giggled watching John's eyes light up.

"They did?! Move again baby," John gently placed his hands on her stomach and waited patiently.

Melina laughed watching. Their baby was lucky to have John. He would love them through all the hard stuff and through anything. She was glad she gave John another chance. She wouldn't want to spend any of these special moments with anyone else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: I can't wait plus I want to hurry up and finish this story, so what'ya say? Six months time lapse?)**_

Melina stood at the crib watching five day old Nathan Ryan Cena sleep peacefully on hid back. A tired smile spread across her face. Ryan ended up having light brown hair and bright baby blue eyes. He was already beginning to have a routine so Melina and John could attempt to get a full night's sleep.

"Mel?" John came in quietly and stood behind her. Gently he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey John." Melina smiled quietly so Ryan could sleep more.

"Why aren't you in bed yet?" John whispered looking at their son with her.

"I will in a minute. Just wanted to watch him sleep." She gently rested her head against his shoulder.

"He's perfect," John smiled, "you did a good job Melly."

"It takes two to tango Cena." Melina giggled quietly. She moved out of his arms and gently kissed Ryan's head. She grabbed the baby monitor and walked out silently, "come on babe, let's go to bed."

John smiled and went over and kissed Ryan's head gently before following Melina out. He shut the door smiling and kissed Melina's head, "he's perfect Mel. Like you."

"You aren't getting any if that's why you keep complimenting me," Melina laughed blushing.

"No!" John laughed quietly. "It's not, I promise."

Melina laughed, "better not." She hugged John and sighed, "so much that we had to go through just to get here. To a point I feel happy and actually loved."

"Yeah, it was a lot and I promise I will protect you as much as I can, as well as I can from all of the hurt that came from that. You deserve so much Mel."

Melina smiled, "thank you John. You taught me what love is and made me believe in it again."

"You always have been loved. From the moment I came and got you when you called me and we sat awkwardly in the living room, you were always loved." John smiled.

Melina smiled and blushed, "I was so stubborn about it."

"Yeah you were," John scoffed teasingly. "I was wondering if you'd ever let me in."

"And I did. Finally." Melina laughed, "and now we have our little man."

"And," John quickly disappeared and came back. He kneeled in front of Melina, "will you marry me?"

Melina gasped watching him hold out a ring. "Oh gosh, yes. Definitely yes John."

John smiled, "yay," he laughed putting the ring on her finger and hugged her. "I was going to wait but after that conversation I couldn't."

Melina giggled, "it's alright for me Cena." She kissed him and smiled. "Thank you for loving me when I didn't deserve it.

"You always have Mel. You just never saw it. I'm so glad you do now."

_**The End**_

_**(A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your support, reviews, favorites, and everything! I loved writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry for all my grammatical errors and crazy spelling. Thank you again so much! If you guys want to hear the song that inspired this, look up "Love Don't Run" by Steve Holy. It's an amazing song! Thank you again! See you all in the future!)**_


End file.
